New Britannian History
Founding While not much is remembered about the founding of the New Britannian Empire, it was founded by the nation of New Britannian Kingdom, also known then as King Caleb I. King Caleb wished to build a British Monarchy region, and he set forth and founded NBE, and its many provinces. The period of Caleb's rule from 2006 was rather uneventful, save for a few uprisings and wars, but it was, overall instrumental in building the road to the NBE we know today. From around 2007, King Caleb eventually started to grow NBE to around 200 nations (arguably puppets), in order to do so, he decentralised the region, by splitting it into major provinces such as Kingstone, Lankford, and Lexumbria, out of which, only Kingstone and Lankford remain with NBE today. The Province of Fondor, led by Tessler, ended up seceding from the Empire, and formed itself as a communist state known as the New Britannian Republic. Nearing the end of Caleb's reign, NBR and several other regions such as The United Kingdom ended up nearing to a war with NBE, and Caleb died, leaving Frederick Fominov as the King. Emperor Frederick After the death of Caleb, Frederick Fominov ascended the throne of NBE. One of the first moves he did was change his title from "King" to "Emperor". In order to secure a peace with The United Kingdom, Emperor Frederick married the daughter of King George of TUK, Victoria. The couple ended up giving birth to the current emperor of NBE, Emperor Konstantin. Emperor Frederick quickly sought peace and reconciliation with the regions around him, and he found a key ally in the region of Anzia, where his cousin, Charles Stefan was the King. Frederick made peace with the New Britannian Republic, and not long after, the NBR collapsed, with its refugees fleeing to the NBE. The marriage between Baroness Victoria and Emperor Frederick, was not to last, and the wedding was annulled by the pope, due to Frederick not wishing to divorce and breaking his strict Catholic faith. Shortly afterwards, relations with TUK and others soured even more, due to this, and NBE adopting a Raider stance which put them at odds with the United Kingdom's strong defender stance. The Interregnum Emperor Frederick was a Haemophilic, and due to this, he could not be active all the time, during this period, several governments ended up taking over. Amongst the first, was a cabal of NBE military officers, whose identities are forgotten to this day, led to several wars with The Dominion, and Bane, due to the invasion of Anzia, and other questionable military activities. The Military of NBE could not survive the constant brunt of attacks from both sides, and the Capital of Kalevgrad eventually was taken by Dominion Soldiers led by a former NBE citizen, Satya Raja Romefeller. Eventually, under siege, the ailing Emperor Frederick requested Charles Stefan to step in. Charles eventually seized the capital, forced all Dominion Soldiers out of NBE, and seized the throne, and became Regent. Charles ruled more or less as a tyrant, and ended up building a cult of personality around him, while applying the ideals of Italian Fascism to the empire. NBE was slowly turning into a fascist state then, and eventually due to Charles association with the Aeazen Combine, led to the NBE's allies in Unknown pressuring Frederick to remove Charles as regent. An ailing Frederick could not do much to keep NBE in order, and NBE slowly collapsed due to the previous governments, and Frederick himself passed away. Konstantin Emperor Konstantin ascended the throne at Frederick's passing, and was faced with more or less a corpse of a region. NBE's citizens were gone, the region inactive, the military nonexistant, and the family remaining mostly of him. Konstantin was set up with nearly an impossible task. He ended up restructuring the entire government, moving to new forums, and offered incentives for influential people all throughout NS to join. Within a period of two weeks the entire government system was overhauled, and a Senate and a House of Lords was formed as the National Assembly. ---not complete---